


Embarrassment Evasion

by shenala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: When you almost embarrass yourself you turn the attention elsewhere.





	Embarrassment Evasion

As the casual meeting to discuss the plans for the week came to an end, there was just one final task to assign and Bucky was not happy to be chosen.

"Why do we have to do this again?" the brunette man to your left whined.

It wasn't the first time Bucky had complained during the meeting; apparently, Steve had eaten the last slice of cake and set off a couple of hours of sulking from his fellow super-soldier.

Heaving yet another exasperated sigh, you turned to him, "because T'Challa asked a favour. You know T'Challa? The guy, that happens to be King, that hid you in his country when the rest of the world was after you. The guy that made it possible to dehydrate you."

Your final comment drew a bark of laughter from Tony, who spluttered through his coffee to clarify "did you just call it dehydrating??". 

It was quite clever really wasn't it? And you were pleased with your play on words, "Yeah, what you think? I came up with it last night in the showe--", you quickly corrected yourself, hoping to avoid what you knew would come next, "I thought of it last night."

Sadly, you hadn't been quick enough and it was Sam that got the first remark. "OH! So you were thinking of metal man in the shower huh? You like that cold steel girl?" 

Ignoring Bucky's quiet grumble of "it's vibranium you ass" you knew there was only one way to stop this from spiralling into never-ending embarrassment. "Actually I was thinking of Steve".

You paused briefly to allow Steve to recover from choking before turning to the scientist on your right and adding "and Bruce".

As your family erupted into a chorus of shouts, whistles and lurid remarks aimed at the two men, you moved to stand but bent to whisper in Bucky's ear "and you... At the same time".

With the sound of him clearing his throat in your ears, you walked away, head held high and a smug smile stretching across your face.

Checkmate.


End file.
